The Possibility of the Truth
by The Thief of Pies
Summary: A girl shall find that her life is nothing compared to the meaning for her current existence. She shall find herself wrapped up in a conspiracy that she was a part of since her birth. Rating could change.


**Wesley Mental Health Hospital**

**Funded by Nathan Wesley**

**Founder and Director of Wesley Corp.**

-Log Entry 1-

Patient #000262347

Admission

**Name:** Jones, Amelia

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 136 pounds

**Sexuality:** N/A

**Current Town:** Potsdam, New York

**Notes:**

Patient came in by ambulance after break down at school. Patient was screaming at the top of her lungs until subdued by paramedics on the way to local hospital. After waking up, patient has not said one word, except when triggered, in which she start screaming again. Patient has no record of having any incidents like this and has shown no known signs of any mental problems until now. Family has been contacted and briefed on the situation. The patient has been moved to this facility after recommendation from mother. From what has been reported so far, there has been no family history of any disorders that would cause this behavior.

Patient's mother and father have been divorced for years. Her father moved to Montreal with her twin brother while her mother stayed in the states, but moved to their current location from New York City. Due to family problems, her mother has decided to move back to her hometown in the UK to be with her family, dragging her daughter with her. From what has been said, the daughter wanted to stay in the US so she wouldn't have to leave her friends or her brother, who she's slowly becoming more close to after thing between her mother and father have simmered down a little and could stand being in the same room with one another. Although from what has been gathered, there's no chance in Hell the two parents would ever get back together.

These events may have lead to the patient's breakdown, but this I doubt this, considering she's turning 18 in the coming July. It seemed like the patient was doing her best to hold out until then so she could stay in the country and it seemed to be working out well. She seemed to use the fact that she was graduating that year as a reason not to move until the end of the year. Her mother thinks that she may have been talking to her father to let her stay with him until she could get on her feet, but we are still waiting to hear back from her father, though we did get in contact with her brother who said that the father was any on business and will be back tomorrow. We should be able to talk to him then. Until then, there is nothing more to report.

-End Log-

A figure lay huddled on a bed, barely disturbed by the person's presence and she had been this way for hours, unmoving. The sound of a patient unwilling to their medications rung through the hallway. It was followed a disgruntled teenage boy's voice yelling telling them to quote, "Shut the fuck up!" The figure seemed unfazed by occurrence, considering this happened every time meds were passed out. The figure in question did not have anything prescribed, due to the fact that no one what was wrong with her as of yet.

The figure, a girl her late teens, was named Amelia Jones, a name carried from her ex-step father who her mother married after she divorced her birth father who her mother was convinced he was cheating her because he flirts everyone and worked late, which doesn't mean anything, except the fact that a young beautiful co-worker would come by when the wife wasn't around. It's all long story should be saved for later on when the subject comes up again. The whole situation of the somewhat functioning dysfunctional family a bit of complex subject.

Finally for the first time in several hours, Amelia had moved. It turns out that she was asleep the whole time, which could be easily mistaken for her being awake, due to the fact that she mumbling in her sleep for a majority of her rest. She stood and peaked out of her room to watch the chaos that ensued when it was time for meds. It was somewhat amusing watching from a far and not having to deal with it all.

"But the doctor said I was doing better and he was going to take my dosage down!" yelled a heavily accented voice that Amelia couldn't place at the time being.

"Look, I'm just giving you what it says on your file," said a cross nurse. "If your doctor changed anything, it hasn't shown up on the computer yet. You just have deal with it for now and take the damn pills. There are still eight people that need to take their pills NOW!"

"FINE!" The boy said sounding more than just a little huffy. He aggressively yanked the pills out of the nurse's hand, swallowing the pills the pills dry and stomped away back to his room.

The rest of the patients took their medication with little to no fuss and filed back into their rooms. The nurses went back to doing what they were doing before medication time, which was gossiping about who knows what and giving any of the patients who needed anything the "I can't be bothered" look. This shift's nurses were quite useless to be honest. It's a wonder why they still employed. The answer was is that the hospital was short staffed and needed all the help they could get.

In about a half hour later patients were called out their rooms to go to group therapy. Amelia hung back and watched converse as they walk to the day rooms were group therapy was held. There were three or four different groups that patients were assigned to varying on what they were in for and the severity. Since Amelia was never actually put in group just yet, she had to stay her room and entertain herself, not that there was much there to keep her occupied for the time being. The only thing in the room other than the two beds was a paper and pencil sitting on a desk. Strangely there was no chair there.

"I guess they took them out when they figured out people could use use them to beat their roommate to a bloody pulp," she mumbled halfheartedly as she made her way to the desk. "Guess, I could write someone a letter. 'Dear Mattie, so I guess you heard I flipped out in school and I have much if an idea as you about what's going on. Love Amy.'" She picked up the pencil seeing that tip was completely worn away making it completely useless, unless there happen to be a pencil sharpener around, and there was no way they were going to give mental hospital patients something with a razor in it.

Amelia settled with making a paper airplane and seeing how far she could make it go. It reminded her of the one time in eight grade when here science class did a paper airplane contest. The winner got a five dollar off coupon for Burger King. She ended up finishing second, which she got nothing for it, but it was still a memorable day. Probably it was the fact the guy who won and his friend were wrestling each other for the coupon like the idiots they were. The kid didn't get in too much trouble and still got the coupon surprisingly enough.

Her moment in nostalgia was interrupted by four quick, sharp knock on the door of her room. Little did Amelia know, this was the knock that would change her life forever. This knock marked the end of any possible chance at normalcy and the start of something new. but what is the question.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of what hopefully be a long series that will be regularly updated. Though don't get your hopes up in the regularly updated bit, especially when school starts for me at the end of August.

Reviews are always appreciated and let me know if you'd like to see any characters and/or pairings in the series. There's already been one or two vaguely stated already.

Also if anyone wants to follow on Tumblr, my url is thief-of-pies .

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
